


A Restless Mind

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

His glance at the clock was enough to tell him that the hour was so early it could still be called last night. Giving up on sleep for the time being, he climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Despite knowing a glass of warm milk wouldn't help the situation, Illya heated some up anyway. The simple ritual of it allowed his tired mind to dwell somewhere safe for a few minutes.

It had been over twenty years since his family had been annihilated, yet Illya still relived the events in his dreams. It used to be every night, but these days it was down to two or three times a week.

Taking his milk back to the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the battered photo he still had of his parents. Illya had inherited his father's stature and unruly hair. His piercing eyes and shy half-smile were the duplicate of his mother's. He wished he could have saved a picture of his sisters and grandmother, but there hadn't been time.

In his waking hours, they were never far from his consciousness, which was probably why their deaths haunted his sleep.


End file.
